It's Real : RESIDENT EVIL
by Sora Kamikaze Kira
Summary: Terinspirasi dari RE. Sakura adalah seorang penggila game horror. Ia pun menemukan sebuah game misterius di rumahnya. Namun, setelah Sakura mendapatkan tulisan "You Are Dead" di game itu, sebuah ledakan gas muncul di kotanya. Apa yang terjadi? "Dan kau anggota FBI Sakura Haruno, patnerku." -CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 0 : The Begin

**Chapter 0 : The Begin**

Semuanya terlihat normal malam hari ini. Bintang-bintang nampak berkelap-kelip di langit malam ditemani sang bulan purnama. Manusia mulai beristirahat di rumah masing-masing dan menikmati makan malam mereka. Beberapa orang menikmati acara televisi ataupun bermain video game seperti gadis satu ini, Haruno Sakura.

Dia adalah seorang murid di Konoha High School atau biasa disingkat KHS. Sakura termasuk murid populer di sekolahnya dalam urusan bermain game. Namun dia tidak cukup pintar dalam hal pelajaran. Hidup di rumah cukup mewah bersama orangtuanya. Sedari kecil Sakura sangat terobsesi dengan game, terutama game yang mengacu adrenalin seperti game _horror_,_ zombie_, atau _action_.

Lihat saja, sehabis makan malam gadis berambut pink ini langsung bersiap di depan monitor televisi lengkap dengan X-box dan konsol game. Kali ini dia akan memainkan game yang ia temukan di gudang bawah tanah. Ya, permainan dimulai.

* * *

**It's Real : RESIDENT EVIL**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **by **Masashi Kisimoto**

**Resident Evil **by **CAPCOM (Saya minjem dulu ya Pak Kobayashi *puppyeyes* #digampar)**

**It's Real : RESIDENT EVIL **by **Sora K. Kira**

**Character : Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

**Genre : Romance, Horror**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : OC, OOC, AU, misstypos, etc. Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha City, Japan, 11 December 2013**

"Hei Sakura-_chan_! Mau pulang bersama?" seru seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik sambil melambaikan tangannya pada gadis berambut _pink_.

"Naruto _urusai!_" balas gadis _pink_ yang dipanggil Sakura. Dia menatap Naruto sebal, 'Bikin malu,' pikirnya. Tapi tetap saja Naruto datang menghampirinya dengan semangat.

Koridor sekolah semakin sepi, wajar saja, hari ini akhir pekan, matahari pun hampir terbenam. Semua murid berbondong-bondong menuju rumah untuk istirahat atau pergi kencan. Namun berbeda dengan gadis bernama Sakura ini, hanya satu tujuannya di rumah: bermain video game. Gadis berambut pink ini benar-benar seorang gamer –gamer yang payah.

Jangan tanya kenapa, bahkan setiap Sakura bermain game monitor televisinya tak luput dari tulisan "_you are dead_" dan "_game over_" atau kita sebut kalah. Tapi gadis ini juga tak mudah menyerah, ia akan bermain terus sampai permainan tamat. Itulah Haruno Sakura. Bahkan, game yang dimainkan Sakura sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang gadis. Semua CD di raknya berisi game-game dewasa –yang menonjolkan kesadisan. Walaupun begitu dia sebenarnya gadis yang penyayang.

Dan seorang pemuda di sampingnya bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda penggila olahraga ini sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan namanya game, paling-paling dia hanya bermain dua minggu sekali –itupun hanya game sepakbola. Naruto memang lebih suka mengeluarkan keringat di lapangan daripada harus duduk berjam-jam di depan monitor, itu membosankan.

"Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto memecah keheningan mereka.

"Apa?" balas Sakura malas.

"Besok minggu, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan sahabatku yang baru saja pulang dari Amerika. Bagaimana? Kita bertemu di restoran dekat sekolah ya Sakura-_chan_? Kau harus ikut!"

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku? Aku sibuk."

"Ck, kau kan sahabatku juga! Lagipula, tidak bermain game sehari saja tak apa-apa kan? Baiklah besok jam 8 pagi, oke?" kata (baca: paksa) Naruto dengan suara nyaring. Sakura hanya menghela nafas –bukan tidak mungkin Naruto mengetahui apa makna sibuk miliknya. Akhirnya gadis itu hanya mengangguk pasrah disertai teriakan gembira Naruto. Sakura pun menghadiahinya dengan pukulan cukup keras.

"Huh... memalukan."

"Awww... Sakit Sakura-_chan!_"

Kedua pasang sahabat itu akhirnya pulang bersama dan berpisah di perempatan jalan. Sakura langsung menuju rumah cukup besar berlantai dua –rumahnya. Pandangan gadis _pink_ itu terus tertuju ke arah jendela kamarnya di lantai dua, disitulah ia akan memulai ritualnya.

**-SKK-**

Dentingan sendok beradu dengan piring semakin sering terdengar di ruang makan keluarga Haruno. Banyak menu yang tersedia di meja makan karena hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Sakura yang bertepatan juga satu tahun kepindahan mereka di Konoha City. Bukan hanya itu, Haruno Kizashi –ayah Sakura juga telah berhasil melakukan proyek di kota ini. Pekerjaannya sebagai ilmuwan membuat keluarganya harus pindah-pindah rumah demi melakukan riset.

"_Otanjoubi omedetto _Sakura-_chan!_" ucap kedua orangtua Sakura. Sakura pun menyambut senang, kemudian memeluk kedua orangtuanya seraya berucap terimakasih. Mereka kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing dan berbagi cerita hangat.

"_Tousan_ dan _kaasan_ akan terus menyayangi Sakura-_chan_, walaupun kami harus mengorbankan semuanya," ucap ayah Sakura. Mebuki selaku istri mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju. Detik setelahnya ibu Sakura memberikan sebuah kado berisi video game. Sakura berdecak senang. Jarang sekali dia dimanjakan seperti ini.

"_Arigatou, kaasan! Tousan! _Sakura ke kamar dulu ya!"

_It's play time!_

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Sakura menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Menghidupkan televisinya dan mulai memasukkan CD ke dalam X-box kesayangannya. Dengan harap-harap cemas (karena CD game itu polos) Sakura menunggu sampai _loading_ selesai.

Dan ini diaaaa...

3 Detik. Tunggu, sepertinya Sakura mengenali musik game ini.

2 Detik. Tidak salah lagi, monitor jelas-jelas menampilkan seorang pria cebol berkumis dan memakai topi merah.

1 Detik. Oh, Mario Forever.

"APA?! Kenapa kaasan memberiku game seperti ini?!" jerit Sakura. Tak habis pikir, ini kan game untuk anak-anak? Lagipula dia sudah berumur 17 tahun sekarang! Arghh!

Beep, beep, beep.

Tiba-tiba benda berbentuk kotak bewarna _pink_ itu berkedip. Sakura segera mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan masuk. Dari kakak laki-lakinya yang tinggal di Suna, Sasori.

**From : Sasori-niichan**

** Bagaimana game barumu? Seru kan? Pasti iya. Aku sudah susah-susah loh mencari game seperti itu. :p**

"_Baka Niichannn!_"

Ternyata ide dari kado ini adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya berkali-kali –kesal oleh ulah kakaknya. Satelah itu dia menyambar CD game itu dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke suatu tempat –gudang. Gadis pink ini bahkan tak tau mengapa dia harus segera membuang game itu, entahlah, pokoknya dia 'agak' ketakutan melihat tokoh utama dalam serial game Mario.

Parahnya hal ini sudah jadi rahasia umum keluarga Haruno. Menyebalkan, batin Sakura.

Dengan satu sentakan, Sakura melempar kaset itu asal, dia berbalik kemudian disusul dengan bunyi 'bruk' mengerikan hasil lemparannya. Gadis pink itu terjengit kaget sebelum dia berbalik lagi untuk membereskan barang-barang berdebu itu.

Tap, tap –krek.

Karena gudang ini hanya disinari oleh lampu remang-remang, Sakura tak dapat menghindari dirinya –menginjak sesuatu. Dilihatnya sejenak benda berbentuk kotak tipis itu, kemudian dipungutnya.

Tak ada yang istimewa dari kotak itu menurut Sakura. Hanya saja ketika dibuka berisi sebuah CD bertuliskan 'Resident Evil'. Tidak ada gambar yang melengkapi CD itu, hanya tulisan. Hal ini membuat Sakura semakin penasaran apa isi dari CD itu dan kenapa bisa ada di gudang. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis bermahkota _pink_ tersebut kembali ke kamarnya dengan membawa keping CD.

"Resident Evil ya? Sepertinya keren."

**-SKK-**

Inilah kegiatan Haruno Sakura, bermain game setiap malam dan seharian –ketika dia mendapat liburan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan sifat dan penampilan gadis ini. Hanya saja game-game yang dimainkannya sungguh membuat geleng-geleng kepala. Lihat saja saat Sakura kini sedang berkagum ria di atas kasur melihat video dari CD yang ia temukan di gudang bawah tanah –ternyata itu game. Ber_genre_ _horror/survival_ pula.

Sangat berambisi untuk memainkannya, Sakura segera mengambil konsol dan bersiap untuk memainkan game di atas kasur empuknya. Monitor sudah menampilkan sedikit _thriller_ isi game Resident Evil. Sakura lumayan mengerti –tentang bioterorisme yang menyerang Jepang pada tahun 1999, ceritanya benar-benar menarik. Game ini semakin keren karena musuh yang akan dihadapinya adalah zombie dan juga monster mengerikan lainnya.

"Wow hebat sekali... ternyata game tiga dimensi!" ucapnya kala thriller berakhir dan seseorang di dalam game berkata 'Resident Evil' dengan suara yang sangat baritone. Berselang beberapa detik kemudian tulisan loading muncul. Hal ini terjadi sangat lama –membuat Sakura bosan menunggu.

Gadis bermata emelard tersebut mendesah kecewa, kemudian ia melirik benda kotak itu –wadah dari CD. Membolak-baliknya, di belakang kotak itu ternyata terdapat sebuah tulisan –atau lebih tepatnya ancaman yang menantang.

_**If you are want to play the game, you must be careful. You just have two lives, if you are lost the one, everything will be change.**_

** RESIDENT EVIL **

"Jika ingin bermain game ini kau harus berhati-hati. Kau hanya punya dua nyawa, jika kau kehilangan satu, semua akan berubah," ucap Sakura menerjemahkan tulisan berbahasa Inggris tersebut. Apa maksud dari ini? Ia pun tak tahu. Sedang asiknya bergelut dengan isi pikirannya, game Resident Evil itu muncul beberapa tulisan –yang Sakura ketahui adalah menu.

Tak perlu memikiran tulisan dari wadah CD itu, Sakura langsung memencet '_Play Game_' di menu utama. Ia pun memilih karakter perempuan bernama Helena Harper –seorang anggota FBI yang sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang bergelombang sebahu.

Monitor memunculkan tulisan _loading_ lagi –namun kali ini Sakura hanya menunggu sekitar satu menit, dan karakter Helena muncul bersama patnernya Leon dengan membawa _handgun_ atau pistol di suatu kampus daerah Amerika. Tak lama setelah _cut scene,_ dua zombie muncul dengan gigi yang terlihat mengerikan –berdarah dan mata yang tak memiliki kornea menyerang karakter Sakura.

"Helena..!" karakter Leon berteriak.

Karena Sakura belum terlalu mengerti dengan perintah di game itu dia pun memencet asal consol-nya. Akhirnya tulisan '_You are dead_' terpampang nyata di monitor. Sakura mendesah pelan, beginilah dia kalau pertama kali memainkan suatu game. Tapi dia takkan menyerah –game ini terlalu seru untuk dilewatkan.

"_You are dead!_" seseorang di game itu berseru.

DUARRR.

Bunyi ledakan terdengar di telinga Sakura tak lama setelah game itu memunculkan tulisan 'kamu mati'. Dengan tergesa Sakura segera berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya –melihat apa yang terjadi di luar.

Melihat hal yang sedang terjadi membuat Sakura Haruno mengagakan mulutnya. Sebuah –tidak, sekumpulan asap bewarna biru tua muncul dari atas gedung pencakar langit paling tinggi di Konoha City. Gas itu menyebar sangat cepat seperti bom atom dan menyerang semua penduduk yang sedang beraktifitas di luar bangunan –di jalan. Mereka berteriak panik dan berusaha berlari secepat mungkin menghindarinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Sakura berguman pelan. Kepala bermahkota _pink_ itu menoleh kearah monitor televisi dan mendapati layar yang sudah mati. Setelah itu Sakura teringat akan orangtuanya. Dia langsung menuju ke lantai satu.

"_Tousan?! Kaasan?!_" panggil gadis itu, terbesit rasa panik yang menjalari dirinya. Dimana orangtuanya sekarang? Kenapa mereka menghilang?

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah di ruang tamu –tempat biasanya mereka berkumpul. Detik setelahnya pintu utama terbuka lebar, menampakkan siluet seorang pemuda bersepatu kulit bewarna coklat. Dia memakai jaket kulit bewarna hitam yang di dalamnya dilapisi kaos biru tua. Tangan kanannya memakai sarung berbahan kulit pula dan memegang sebuah _handgun_. Rambutnya bermodel harajuku dengan bagian belakang yang mencuat. Matanya _onyx_-nya sangat tajam –sepadan dengan rahangnya yang tegas dan wajahnya begitu tampan. Sempurna.

Pemuda berumur sekitar 21 tahun itu segera menghampiri Sakura yang duduk menyadar di meja ruang tamu. Sakura yang menyadari langkah seseorang pun menolehkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu berkata, "Sakura, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Eh?" refleks Sakura terjengit kaget. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, kenapa pemuda itu bisa mengetahui namanya?

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu?" tanya Sakura ketus saat pemuda itu memegang tangannya –bermaksud untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Jangan berlagak amnesia," balasnya tegas. Dia memutar bola matanya sakartis dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku Sasuke Uchiha, agent spesial DSO yang ditugaskan ke Jepang untuk menggali penelitian bioterorisme Madara. Dan kau anggota FBI Sakura Haruno, patnerku."

"Pat-patner..? APA?"

**-SKK-**

Malam yang tadinya normal kini mencekam di Konoha City. Semua warga sipil mulai berteriak ketakutan –mereka berusaha kabur dari dua hal: zombie dan gas beracun. Gas bewarna biru tua tersebut merupakan salah satu bentuk bioterorisme yang ampuh untuk merubah mereka menjadi zombie dalam sekali hirup.

Sedikit atau bahkan hampir semua orang tidak bisa menghindarinya. Gas itu memang tak bisa memasuki ruangan yang tertutup, tapi jika ruangan itu hanya dibatasi dengan kaca –zombie akan mengincar orang di dalamnya dan memecahkan kaca ruangan. Selanjutnya pasti kalian tau apa yang terjadi.

Mari kita lirik salah satu rumah yang berada di Konoha City, rumah keluarga Haruno. Rumah ini begitu sepi –hanya ada dua orang, pemuda dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga Haruno.

Sakura Haruno begitu bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, dia hanya bermain game dan tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan gas menyerang Konoha City –parahnya kini orangtua Sakura menghilang entah kemana. Ditolong oleh orang yang mengakui sebagai patner –Sasuke Uchiha menambah kebingungan Sakura.

"Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, Sasuke. Tapi ini rumahku! Aku masih berumur 17 tahun dan... dan aku harus membunuh orang –maksudku zombie-zombie itu? Kau gila!" seru seorang gadis pemilik rumah, Sakura Haruno.

"Memang kenapa kalau kau masih 17 tahun? Kau sudah menjadi anggota FBI sejak dua tahun yang lalu," balas Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Seharusnya Sakura sudah dibawa ke psikolog sekarang.

"Dengar Haruno, aku tau ini rumahmu –Jepang. Tapi kita sedang misi, tak ada waktu untuk bernostalgia," sambung Uchiha.

"Kau berskenario?" balas Sakura. "Tidak mungkin aku menjadi anggota FBI. Dan apa-apaan itu? Bernostalgia? Apa aku tinggal di tempat lain eh?"

"Sadarlah Sakura Haruno. Ya. Kau tinggal di tempat lain, Amerika Utara," balas Sasuke. Dia menghela nafas berat kemudian mengeluarkan kopor yang memang sedari tadi dibawanya. Setelah dibuka terlihatlah peralatan yang biasa digunakan polisi atau agent seperti Sasuke, lengkap dengan pisau, _handgun_, dan sebuah _riffle_.

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Gila, apakah dia harus memakai senjata berbahaya seperti ini? Apa dia bisa? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu menatap Sasuke, dia hanya menggangguk sebagai balasan.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya, perasaan panik, takut dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu. Panik karena kota sedang terkena ledakan gas. Takut karena pasti semua orang sudah menjadi zombie. Dan bingung karena ia harus dibodohi oleh Uchiha ini dengan mengatakan bahwa dia anggota FBI Jepang yang tinggal di Amerika Utara. Bahkan, jika dia menembak pun takkan bisa –oh dan senjata di kopor itu lumayan berat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menembak dengan tangan lemas seperti itu eh?" ejek Sasuke sambil melipat tangan di dada. Atau jangan-jangan Haruno ini memang terkena amnesia? Sampai lupa bagaimana cara menggunakan senjata pula.

"Baka! Ini berat tahu!" omel Sakura. Sasuke tak menanggapi dan merubah topik, "Kita harus cepat sebelum–"

BRUK. KRAKK...

Dengan sigap Sasuke langsung mengarahkan senjatanya menuju sumber suara –dapur. Ada panci yang jatuh dari rak piring. Kemudian terlihatlah seonggok tangan, lama-kelamaan tangan itu semakin terlihat jelas disusul dengan tubuh seseorang berambut pirang yang memperlihatkan gigi-gigi berdarahnya. Tubuh wanita itu sangat kotor dipenuhi dengan darah dan sepertinya dia zombie yang kelaparan. Yah, bagus. Ada dua buah makanan disini, pikir Sasuke.

"_Kaasan!_" teriak Sakura membuat Sasuke meliriknya sejenak. Mengira gadis itu akan menghampiri ibunya meleset seratus persen. Sakura diam saja, dia menunduk kemudian menangis. Sakura bukannya tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada ibunya sekarang, ia sangat tau ibunya berubah menjadi zombie. Artinya tak ada harapan lagi.

"Hiks... hiks... _Kaasan_,"

"Goarrhh..." ibu Sakura yang sudah bermutasi menjadi zombie itu menggerang kelaparan. Dia berjalan tertatih-tatih menghampiri Sakura, siap memakan anaknya sendiri.

"Tembak dia!" teriak Sasuke kala jarak zombie itu semakin dekat.

"Aku tidak bisa! Hiks... dia ibuku, Sasuke!"

"Dia sudah menjadi zombie! Kau harus menembaknya!"

"Aku... takkan bisa membunuh ibuku sendiri!" Sakura menangis kencang, napasnya terburu-buru selama beberapa detik, kemudian terdiam sembari menunduk, bergelut dengan pikirannya. Mebuki semakin mendekati Sakura, Sasuke pun sudah mengarahkan pistolnya ke wanita paruh baya itu.

"Jangan!" perintah Sakura. Sasuke mendecih kesal 'Cari mati dia.' batin Sasuke dalam hati. Gadis itu bergeming dengan menegakkan kepalanya, tatapan matanya berubah tajam dan fokus. Dia mengangkat pistol miliknya dengan gemetar.

"Biar aku yang menembaknya," ucap Sakura, terlihat jelas jejak-jejak airmatanya di pipinya itu. Dia bersumpah akan membalaskan dendam pada Madara yang telah membuat ibunya begini.

DOR.

"Akkhhh... grrrh!" Mebuki menggerang kesakitan kala peluru itu tepat mengenai kepalanya. Mencipratkan darah di wajah Sakura. Gadis pink itu pun memalingkan wajah kearah lain, tak ingin melihat ibunya mati di tangannya –tapi itu kenyataan. Sebelum sempat ambruk sepenuhnya, Mebuki memegang perpotongan bahu dengan leher Sakura pelan. Kemudian merosot disusul bunyi 'bruk' terdengar paling pilu di telinga Sakura.

"Maafkan aku kaasan..." bisik gadis itu.

Kedua anggota organisasi yang berbeda itu terdiam sejenak. Detik setelahnya Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Ayo kita pergi."

_Start game._

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

*DSO : Division of Security Operations

*FBI : Federal Bureau Investigation

**Author's Note :**

Hai-hai Minna-san! Kali ini Sora **hanya** bikin fanfic** pelepas penat** dan pelampiasan(?) karena terlalu tergila-gila sama game RE ini. Sebenernya jalan cerita, variasi zombie dan misinya pun berbeda dari RE.

Tapi jika ada yang mau flame ya silahkan... Review? Tentu saja diharapkan.

Ok. Jaa ne~!

**Next chapter : Office Building**


	2. Chapter 1 : Office Building

**Chapter 1 : Office Building**

**Konoha City, Japan, 14 June 1999**

Tap, tap, tap.

"Grrhh... gahh!"

"Kyaa! Menjauh dariku!"

"Tidakk...!"

Grauk, grak, grakk.

Suara jeritan orang-orang tak dapat dihindari lagi. Konoha City yang tadinya tenang menjadi kacau semenjak gas beracun meledak satu jam yang lalu. Mobil-mobil memenuhi jalan –bermaksud keluar dari kota itu. Namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil, polisi pun juga tak dapat menghindari serangan zombie, bahkan banyak dari mereka terinfeksi virus melalui gas. Hal ini adalah kejahatan kelas dunia yang membuat organisasi DSO, FBI, dan juga Alpha Team, organisasi dari PBB, dan lainnya harus turun tangan.

Langkah kaki terdengar lagi dari salah satu ruas jalan Konoha City. Jalan itu sangat sepi karena jalan ini hampir tidak dikenai oleh gas beracun, area aman untuk dilewati. Dua orang insan melangkah memasuki bagian belakang gedung perkantoran yang cukup besar di daerah itu.

"Aku masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi Sasuke," ucap Sakura pelan, memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua.

"Kita hanya perlu melacak Madara, karena di situlah chip memorinya berada. Memori itu berisikan video yang akan menjelaskan penelitian apa yang dilakukan olehnya. Itu saja tugas kita. Selanjutnya Alpha Team dan lainnya bertugas untuk membunuh Madara," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar walaupun dia sangat tak suka berbicara banyak-banyak.

"Tapi, Sasuke... aku ingin membunuh Madara. Dia telah meracuni ibuku, dan kini ayahku juga ikut menghilang!"

"Jangan bercanda, membunuhnya bukan misi kita. Kita tidak boleh melangggar perintah! Kau anggota FBI, bersikaplah profesional."

"Aku bukan anggota FBI seperti yang kau banyangkan, Sasuke!"

"Aku mau bukti. _Sparring_lah denganku, sekarang."

"Tu-tunggu–"

Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan argumennya, Sasuke dengan cepat melayangkan kepalan tangannya tepat ke arah muka Sakura. Entah kenapa tubuh Sakura merespon cepat dengan menahan tinjunya dan balik meninju balas perut Sasuke, namun sayang tak bisa mengenainya. Sasuke kini beraksi memutar tubuh Sakura dengan tangan yang masih berpegangan sehingga Sakura menggerang kesakitan. Namun ternyata Sakura melakukan tendangan ke belakang –mengenai perut Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya pun mundur dan menyeringai puas.

"Mustahil..." guman Sakura. Gadis itu memandangi kedua tangannya. Tak percaya apa yang barusan terjadi. Lalu dia memandang Sasuke yang sedang mengeluarkan pistolnya –mengisi peluru.

Cekrek!

"Siap menjalani misi, Haruno?"

"Aku... aku siap."

**-SKK-**

Sakura berlari kecil mengikuti langkah pemuda di depannya itu –Sasuke Uchiha sambil melirik kanan kiri lorong perkantoran. Sepi, gelap, dan berantakan menggambarkan semua keadaan di dalamnya. Langkah mereka memelan melihat sebuah lubang besar bekas hantaman helikopter mengaga di sisi gedung perkantoran.

"Mungkin ini bekas helikopter yang pilotnya terkena biogas," ucap Sakura menganalisis. Sasuke balas mengangguk, kemudian pemuda itu melihat peta yang ada di gadgetnya. Sembari menunggu Sasuke, Sakura iseng menendang dua buah guci sampai pecah. Tak disangka, di dalam guci itu terdapat satu pack peluru pistol, sedang guci yang satu lagi isinya adalah uang. Benar-benar mengejutkan.

'Aneh sekali jika seseorang menaruh uang dan peluru di dalam guci,' batin Sakura dalam hati. Dahinya mengeriyit heran, sepertinya ada orang kurang kerjaan menaruh barang berharga di dalam guci. Akhirnya Sakura memungut peluru itu.

"Hn. Kita bisa beli itu nanti di _weapon shop_," kata Sasuke mengagetkan Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Karena keadaan gelap dan mereka harus pencapai lantai atas, akhirnya Sasuke menginstruksikan gadis itu untuk mengikutinya ke ruang pusat listrik di kantor. Beruntungnya ruang itu berada di lantai satu, tempat mereka berpijak sekarang.

Tap, tap, tap.

Sambil menenteng senjata masing-masing mereka berjalan menuju ruang itu. Pandangan awas dan waspada harus tetap digunakan. Tapi untungnya mereka punya senter kecil di telinga mereka dan sebuah alat komunikasi jarak jauh kalau-kalau mereka berpencar untuk sementara waktu.

Gadis pink bernama Sakura itu menemukan lagi guci yang berada di ujung lorong. Menendangnya lagi, dan benar saja, ada satu pack peluru bewarna biru yang menandakan peluru _riffle_. Dan lagi saat dia membuka laci di meja, Sakura menemukan sebuah _first aid spray_ atau obat semprot.

"Sakura, kemarilah," perintah Sasuke. Ternyata mereka sudah ada tepat di depan sebuah pintu ruangan yang dimaksud.

"Apa terkunci?" tanya gadis bermata emelard tersebut. Anggukan Sasuke menandakan bahwa pintu memang terkunci. Sepertinya mereka harus menendang paksa bersamaan.

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura mengerti. Dalam hitungan satu sampai tiga mereka mengeluarkan tendangan maut sampai pintu jebol, kemudian dengan cepat mengangkat senjata mereka, waspada jika ada zombie di sekitar situ.

Kedua anggota organisasi itu memandang ke pojok ruangan. Ada dua –tidak, seorang zombie yang berbeda dari biasanya –dia mempunyai lidah berbentuk silinder yang sangat panjang sedang mencekik seseorang sampai tubuhnya membiru, kemudian lidah yang satunya dimasukkan ke mulut orang itu sesaat sebelum dia mati dan berubah menjadi zombie.

Ciri lain dari zombie bernama Lingua itu adalah tubuhnya yang tanpa kulit sehingga memperlihatkan otot-ototnya membuat Sakura sedikit ngeri. Dia memang terbiasa melihat mahkluk seperti ini. Tapi itu hanya di game! Sekalipun bertemu langsung, pasti terbesit rasa takut menjalarinya seperti sekarang. Pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana cara mengalahkannya?

Tentu saja Sakura tidak ingin mati dalam waktu secepat ini. Walaupun dia masih tidak mengerti perubahan total yang terjadi pada hidupnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi inilah yang terjadi. Beruntungnya dia mulai terbiasa menggunakan senjata berat dan bela diri –entah karena apa dia bisa seperti ini.

Pilihan Sakura hanya dua: dibunuh atau membunuh.

SETT.

Lidah silinder beracun itu bergerak sangat cepat tertuju pada Sasuke. Untuk serangan pertama dia kaget namun Sasuke berguling ke samping tak kalah gesitnya. Lingua zombie itupun tak mau kalah, lidah yang satunya menyerang Sakura. Tiba-tiba gadis itu merasa seperti bergerak sendiri –merespon cepat, menangkis serangannya dengan sebuah pipa. Lidah itupun mengikat pipa dengan sangat kuat. Dan lidah yang satunya beralih dari Sasuke menuju mulut Sakura.

Sasuke juga tak tinggal diam, dia berlari menghampiri ke tengah-tengah antara Sakura dan Lingua. Pemuda onyx itu melakukan lompatan, dengan pisau di tangannya, siap untuk memotong lidah menjijikkan tersebut.

CRASHH.

Sesaat kemudian sebuah organ di dada zombie itu terlihat, seperti sebuah titik kelemahan. Kali ini Sakura yang beraksi, posisinya yang setengah berbaring tak dapat mengurangi fokus matanya. Peluru dari pistol itu meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi.

DOR, DOR.

Dengan gerakan slow motion dua buah peluru menembus tepat di jantung Lingua. Dia pun menjerit sangat kencang sebelum akhirnya mati. Namun ini bukanlah akhir permainan, masih ada satu zombie hasil dari perbuatan Lingua tadi. Hanya zombie biasa. Sasuke mengambil alih zombie itu dengan memegang kepalanya dan menghantamnya ke tembok sampai pecah.

"Zombie apa tadi itu?" guman Sakura sambil berdiri, menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang agak kotor.

"Lingua, dari bahasa latin. Artinya lidah," ucap Sasuke. Tangannya sibuk mencongkel tutup sebuah kotak merah di dinding dengan _riffle_-nya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi 'brak' dari kotak itu. Di dalamnya terdapat tuas yang biasa digunakan untuk menghidupkan listrik secara seri.

Klek.

Dengan otomatis lampu-lampu di semua ruangan hidup. Kali ini Sasuke melirik gadgetnya lagi, memastikan rute mereka. Dan saat itulah goncangan kecil terjadi. Berlahan tapi pasti, sepertinya bangunan ini akan runtuh. Kemungkinan hantaman dari helikopter di sisi bangunanlah penyebabnya.

Setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan itu, zombie-zombie mulai bermunculan dalam jumlah besar. Sasuke mengambil tindakan nekat. Yaitu menuju kearah lift yang menurut pemuda itu masih bisa berfungsi. Tebakan Sasuke selalu tepat, benar saja, lift berfungsi dengan baik.

"Sakura, ingat baik-baik. Kita adalah patner, kita harus selalu bersama dalam misi ini," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura menatap balik Sasuke. Sakura tak mengelak betapa tampannya Sasuke, dia juga tak bisa berbohong kalau tak tertarik dengannya. Entah kenapa perkataan Sasuke tak menjurus ke pekerjaan mereka saat ini. Seakan tertangkap ke dalam mata onyx itu, Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Pasti, Sasuke-kun."

**-SKK-**

Atap gedung perkantoran itu terdapat sebuah tower yang lumayan besar. Ada juga dua pipa berukuran jumbo di sisi kanan gedung itu. Bagian tengah gedung sudah rusak terkena hantaman helikopter. Keadaannya semakin parah saja.

Di sisi lain, seorang pemuda berambut harajuku keluar dari pintu di atap gedung disusul oleh seorang gadis berambut pink dengan mata emelard. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itupun langsung menutup pintu kasar karena di zombie sudah terlihat mengejar mereka dari dalam gedung.

BRAK.

Kini, mereka tinggal menunggu helikopter dari Alpha Team yang akan mengantarkan kedua insan itu menuju rumah sakit yang dicurigai sebagai tempat penelitian dari bioteror C-virus. Kemungkinan besar chip memori itu berada disana.

Suara khas dari helikopter mulai terdengar dari kejauhan. Seiring dengan itu pintu atap mulai terbuka oleh ulah zombie. Terpaksa Sasuke dan Sakura harus menembaki mereka.

DRRRTTT...

DOR, DOR, DOR.

Tiba saatnya dimana senjata mereka kehabisan peluru. Hanya ada dua hal yang bisa mereka andalkan, bela diri dan pisau yang tersisa. Sakura disisi selatan dan Sasuke berada di utara. Jarak mereka lumayan jauh karena kepungan zombie. Para Alpha Team yang sudah sampai disitu langsung mengambil tindakan dengan meluncurkan roket kearah tower. Zombie memang langsung mati tertimpa tower (sekaligus terbakar tentunya), tapi Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi terpisahkan.

Sialnya, Alpha Team yang baru saja akan menolong mereka langsung diledakkan oleh dua helikopter musuh yang meluncurkan roket yang sama. Akhirnya helikopter dari Alpha Team hancur. Setelah itu kedua helikopter itu mengincar Sakura dan Sasuke secara terpisah. Dan yang mengendalikan benda itu adalah zombie yang masih membunyai daya seperti manusia.

"Lari Sakura!"

Tap, tap, tap.

DRRRRTTT...

Tembakan terus diluncurkan dari masing-masing helikopter. Satu-satunya jalan yang mereka lakukan hanyalah berlari, mencari tempat aman untuk berlindung. Mereka terus melompat kebawah, berguling, meloncati dari blankon satu dengan yang lain di gedung-gedung ampartemen, dan akhirnya bersembunyi. Setelah agak lama helikopter itu mencari jejak mereka, akhirnya kedua mereka pergi.

"Hah, hah, hah..." nafas Sakura menjadi pendek-pendek karena kelelahan.

"Sakura, _do you read me?_" ucap suara seseorang di seberang sana, ternyata dari Sasuke. Sakura segera membalasnya, "_Yes_, Sasuke."

"Sasuke, dimana kau sekarang?" Sakura berucap lagi. Kemudian Sakura keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik sebuah bangunan. Gadis berambut pink itu segera menuju tempat lapang –jalan yang sebelumnya dia pastikan aman.

"Hn. Aku berada di jalan dan –arrgghh," terdengar sahutan dari Sasuke yang diakhiri geraman kesakitannya, membuat Sakura panik.

"Sasuke?! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tenang saja –akh, bahuku terkena tembakan, tapi aku sudah bersama Alpha Team disini."

"Syukurlah..."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sakura?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sendiri, tapi tak apa."

"Baiklah, dengar, kita akan bertemu di _weapon shop_ di sebelah barat. Kau bisa melihat rute yang ada di gadgetmu."

Setelah Sasuke berkata demikian, Sakura merogoh kantung celananya dan mendapati sebuah benda kotak seperti kaca yang bisa menampilkan GPS, melacak tempat patner dan lainnya. Di GPS Sakura harus berbelok kearah utara lalu lurus ke barat. Alat ini benar-benar canggih.

"Hn. Sakura. Jaga dirimu, ini perintah."

"Baik!"

Di sinilah mereka harus melewati jalan masing-masing.

"_I should be able to do it, because I was forced by situation." –Haruno Sakura_

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Bagaimana? Sora update cepet kan? Hehehe...Apa kalian bingung kenapa tanggalnya berubah? Itu akan Sora jelaskan di next chap! Penasaran? Penasaran? #geplaked

**By the way, readers/author disini ada yang main RE 6 gak? Yang iya review! Yang enggak juga tetep review ya! Hohoho**

* * *

Balasan review yang gak login (yang login cek PM) :

**RinLin: **Iya... makasih ini Sora udah update :D

**Guest1: **Oh ya? Hahaha, wah sayang banget Sakura jadi Helena Harper di sini

**nadya harvard****: **Hohoho, Sora juga suka Claire Redfield! Mereka emang keren kayak Sora #plak

**jack Essp3r****: **Iya makasih :D ngomong-ngomong, Sora masih 15 tahun ._. *masih muda lohh* #plak

**Guest****2: **Hahaha... oke ini dilanjut kok! Sasu? Wah, masih rahasia... #sok

* * *

**Next chapter : Main Street**


	3. Chapter 2 : Main Street

**Chapter 2 : Main Street**

Malam semakin larut. Kini tak lagi terdengar jeritan pilu orang-orang di Konoha City, tempat utama serangan bio terorisme. Jeritan mereka berubah menjadi geraman mengerikan –berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih mencari seonggok daging segar sebagai makanan. Tubuh mereka tak lagi utuh –sebagian dengan mulut terkoyak atau anggota tubuh yang hilang. C-virus sudah menyebar cepat.

Suara mereka didominasi dengan suara sirine mobil ambulans, polisi, dan mobil-mobil milik warga sipil. Bus sekolah hangus terbakar, truk pengangkut bahan bakar terguling di melintang di jalan. Pasar, apartemen, mini market, salon dan lainnya menjadi tempat mengerikan. Seperti tak ada lagi tempat untuk berlindung.

Masih di ruas jalan Konoha City sebelah utara, sekelompok orang bersenjata –Alpha Team bersama seorang agent spesial DSO berwarga Amerika tapi berdarah Jepang, Uchiha Sasuke berjalan dengan siaga menuju _weapon shop _yang letaknya masih jauh -sekitar 203 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Tak ayal selama dalam perjalanan mereka selalu dihadang zombie dan satu jenis zombie yang baru ditemui Sasuke. Ternyata Alpha team sudah pernah menghadapi zombie jenis ini, Gigas –dalam bahasa latin artinya raksasa. Seperti namanya, makhluk ini berukuran besar dan hantamannya kuat sekali, sayangnya dia agak kesulitan berjalan karena besar kakinya yang berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya (seperti orang obesitas).

"Tembak kakinya!" perintah ketua dari Alpha Team dengan suara lantang. Kemudian semua anggota Alpha team menyodongkan _riffle_ mereka, menembak kakinya sampai Gigas tak dapat berjalan lagi.

"Sasuke, gunakan ini!"

SET.

"Hn," Sasuke membalas singkat perintah ketua –yang melemparinya dengan _shotgun_, menandakan Sasuke-lah yang harus mengurusi makhluk satu ini. Dengan sekali tembak, Gigas itupun langsung mati. Keunggulan menggunakan _shotgun_ adalah pelurunya yang menyebar memperluas area tembak, tapi sangat tidak dianjurkan untuk serangan jarak jauh.

"Kau memang hebat," puji ketua Alpha Team itu, Sasuke memang selalu bersikap profesional walaupun bahunya kini sedang terluka. Detik berikutnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menemui Sakura –agent FBI yang terpisah dengan mereka.

**-SKK-**

PRANG.

Semua bagian guci itu pecah berkeping-keping. Di dalamnya hanya terdapat uang. Tak ada peluru yang diharapkan gadis itu. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut _pink_ sebahu yang sudah menjadi anggota FBI di umur yang belia itu mendesah kecewa. Kenapa dia harus menghadapi masalah seperti ini?

Satu pertanyaan lagi, bagaimana jika dia mati?

Sakura menggeleng cepat, ini bukan saatnya meratapi nasip. Lagipula dia juga sudah terbiasa dengan bela diri dan memakai senjata berat dalam kurung waktu kurang dari 24 jam, luar biasa untuk dirinya yang tak pernah sekalipun mengikuti ekstra bela diri, apalagi memakai senjata.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu kembali melangkah. Ada sebuah benda berkilau di atas cap mobil milik anggota kepolisian Konoha City. Kertas yang dijepitkan di atas papan itu diambilnya. Isinya seperti sebuah dokumen.

**Ame City, Japan, 13 June 1999**

** Ini adalah sehari sebelum biogas diluncurkan di Konoha City. Para ilmuwan semua berkumpul di Konoha City yang memang dinobatkan sebagai pusat ilmuwan hebat dan pusat pabrik senjata. **

** Itulah sebabnya mengapa Madara ingin menghancurkan kota ini, atau mungkin seluruh dunia. Alasan lain mengapa dia melakukan penelitian ini karena tak ada lagi perdamaian. Dia akhirnya menemukan metode baru untuk berperang, yaitu bioterorisme. **

Pada lembar pertama tertulis demikian. Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti dan merasa aneh dengan orang yang sembarangan menaruh dokumen itu. Dan lagi soal penanggalannya yang salah. Bukankah sehari sebelum diluncurkannya gas itu 10 Desember 2013? Kenapa menjadi 13 Juni 1999?

Berarti hari ini 14 Juni 1999? Jangan bercanda.

Penasaran dengan lanjutannya, gadis itu membalik ke halaman kedua. Isinya sangat berbeda jauh dengan lembar pertama. Dokumen di lembar itu seperti menunjuk ke dirinya. _Well_, dan memang menunjuk ke Sakura.

**Haruno Sakura, **

** Kau pasti bingung dengan semua keadaan ini. Kami akan beritahukan kepadamu bahwa kau sedang berada di dalam permainan kami. Disini kau mempunyai **_**skill**_** yang bagus. Hanya saja semua ini nyata. Semua kejadian sudah kami atur, karena kamilah yang menentukan.**

** Kau bisa melihat rute di gadgetmu, melacak patner, dan tentu saja kau bisa mendapatkan rank jika sudah mengakhiri permainan. Kau juga bisa mencari obat herbal, uang, atau peluru di setiap tempat (laci, guci, box, dll).**

** Mulai dari sini, kaulah yang memimpin. Tak ada jalan untuk kembali kecuali menyelesaikan misi. Ingat, kau hanya punya satu nyawa. Jika kau mati disini, kau juga akan mati di duniamu.**

** RESIDENT EVIL**

"I-ini tidak mungkin," cicit Sakura setelah membaca semua isi halaman kedua itu. Tak berselang lama, dokumen itu hangus terbakar dengan sendirinya. Tubuh Sakura merosot, dia duduk bersimpuh di tengah jalan. Bagaimana bisa ia menyelesaikan misi? Sedangkan bermain game saja selalu kalah?

Hal yang bisa diandalkan hanyalah respon yang cepat dan insting yang kuat. Walaupun Sakura sudah diberi skill yang bagus, tetap saja dia berpotensi mati kan? Menangis pun percuma, dia sudah tak bisa kembali ke duniamu, kecuali memainkan game ini sampai selesai.

"Huu... grhhh."

Dua zombie sekaligus muncul di balik mobil yang terguling di tengah jalan. Mereka datang dari belakang Sakura yang masih bersimpuh mematung. Seakan tahu ada zombie di belakangnya, gadis itu berdiri dan melakukan tendangan yang sangat tinggi sehingga mengenai kepala dua zombie itu sampai pecah. Dua sekaligus dalam sekali tendang.

Jika Sakura bisa memanfaatkan dengan baik, semua akan berjalan mulus. Kemudian setelah kemunculan dua zombie itu, munculah sosok zombie baru yang Sakura belum pernah lihat sebelumnya. Gigas, raksasa itu mendekati Sakura dan menghantamnya sehingga gadis itu terpelanting dan menabrak dinding bangunan. Rasanya sangat sakit sekali, membuat gadis itu hanya melakukan roll ke samping untuk menghindari serangan selanjutnya.

"Akhh..." rintih Sakura. Sial, peluru habis dan dia juga terpisah dari Sasuke. Seperti sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula.

CRATT.

Sakura pun menggunakan senjata terakhirnya –pisau, melemparkannya tepat pada kepala Gigas, tapi sayang tak berpengaruh apa-apa walaupun ia sempat menggeram sakit. Gigas mulai melayangkan tinjunya lagi dan Sakura terlempar ke belakang, nyaris menubruk mobil polisi di belakangnya.

Gadis rambut _pink_ itu bangkit dengan segala kesadarannya. Namun Gigas itu terus menyerang –kali ini memenggang kepalanya kuat dengan satu tangan dan menghantamnya ke kaca mobil.

PRANG.

Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman Gigas itu. Akhirnya berhasil, namun dia sudah mendekati _dying_ atau sekarat. Mencoba mencari apa saja di dalam _item storage_-nya, akhirnya sakura menemukan obat semprot yang dia temukan di gedung perkantoran. Ajaibnya, dalam sekali semprot tubuh gadis itu langsung kembali sehat seperti semula.

Gelagat Gigas itu akan menyerang lagi, Sakura harus mengambil tindakan cepat. Mata emelardnya melirik kearah mobil polisi, ternyata di dalamnya ada sebuah _shotgun_. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera mengambilnya.

DOR.

Sakura menembak kepalanya, tapi tak berpengaruh. Kemudian tangan, hasilnya sama saja. Terakhir gadis itu menembak kedua kaki Gigas. Berhasil, dia berhenti mengamuk dan menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan. Karena dia sudah melemah Sakura segera menarik pelatuk shotgun-nya tepat mengenai kepala.

"Rasakan ini," ucap Sakura tajam.

DOR.

Bunyi tembakan terdengar. Gigas itu kemudian ambruk tak bernyawa. Sakura tersenyum senang. Kemudian hasil dari kematiannya Sakura mendapatkan uang cukup besar dari makhluk itu. Kini Sakura tak heran lagi mengapa bisa seperti itu. Ini sudah program dari game.

Sakura pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Melintasi aspal menuju _weapon shop._

**-SKK-**

_Weapon shop_ adalah tempat perjual-belian senjata. Sebenarnya tak hanya senjata saja, tetapi semua peralatan yang diperlukan oleh anggota operasi bioteror kali ini, termasuk obat herbal dan _first aid spray_. Di sana, sekelompok anggota Alpha Team sedang beristirahat sejenak. Mereka juga sedang menunggu Haruno Sakura, FBI yang terpisah di sebelah selatan.

Tap, tap, tap.

Gadis bermahkota _pink_ itu melangkah santai menuju _weapon shop_ tak jauh darinya. Bahkan dia sudah melihat beberapa Alpha Team berjaga di sana. Sakura pun segera berlari –mencoba menghampiri Sasuke yang ada di tempat yang sama.

"Sasuke-_kun!_"

Setelah menemukan pemuda berumur 21 tahun tersebut, Sakura langsung memeluknya erat seperti tak ingin kehilangan patnernya. Pelukan hangat Sakura menybabkan Sasuke perlahan membalasnya.

"Bagaimana bahumu?"

"Hn. Seperti yang kau lihat," balas Sasuke seadanya. Sakura melirik bahu Sasuke yang sudah dibalut oleh perban. Gadis itu menghela nafas lega dan berguman 'syukurlah'.

Sasuke melirik Sakura, tubuhnya kotor terkena debu. Tapi dia tetap kelihatan cantik walaupun begitu, apalagi saat dia tersenyum kearahnya. Mata _emelard_ itu semakin sipit kala tersenyum. Rambut _pink_-nya terlihat aneh, tapi dia itulah keunikan dirinya. Sasuke memang belum begitu mengenal Sakura. Karena dia sendiri baru bertemu dengan gadis itu waktu perencanaan misi ke Jepang.

Seorang anggota Alpha Team datang menghampiri ketua yang sedang duduk memakan sushi-nya. Anggota itu melapor, "Kapten, kita sudah kedatangan Haruno Sakura, anggota FBI sekaligus patner dari agent spesial DSO, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Bagus. Baiklah aku ingin bertemu dengannya," balas sang ketua direspon anggukan oleh anggota team-nya itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura kemudian diminta untuk menghadap ketua Alpha Team tersebut, mereka masuk di _weapon shop_ dan mendapati ketua sedang menghabiskan sushinya. Kemudian dia berseru kepada salah satu anggotanya, "Aku ingin ramen! Apa stoknya masih ada?"

Sakura kaget melihat siapa orang yang menjadi ketua Alpha Team tersebut. Suara dan rambut pirang jabrik itu sangat familiar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat sekaligus teman sekelasnya?

"Naruto?"

"Oh, hei! Maaf aku terlalu lapar sehingga tak menyadari kalian."

**-SKK-**

Slurpp.

"Ahh... akhirnya aku makan ramen lagi!" seru seorang pemuda berumur 27 tahun itu sambil mengelap bekas kuah ramen yang ada di bibirnya. Sasuke menyilangkan lengan di dada sambil melirik tak suka kearah Naruto yang bersikap seperti anak kecil yang tak makan ramen selama puluhan tahun.

"Baka dobe," ucapnya disusul balasan oleh Naruto, "Bilang saja kau iri tak bisa memakan tomat seperti aku makan ramen kan?"

Sasuke hanya mendecih.

"Oh ya, aku baru tahu kalau yang bernama Haruno Sakura adalah gadis FBI yang sangat cantik," ucap Naruto memuji Sakura. Namun bukannya Sakura tersenyum manis tapi dia memasang wajah horror.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Menjadi ketua Alpha Team pula. Dan kenapa kau kelihatan tua?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Membuat Naruto memasang wajah bertanya kearah Sasuke.

"Dia punya gangguan ingatan," jawab Sasuke sekenanya dan asal-asalan membuat Sakura harus mengeluarkan _deathglare_ andalannya lalu membalas, "Ingatanku masih normal!"

Setelah hanya mendapatkan respon nihil dari Naruto dan Sasuke –mereka malah menatap Sakura dengan pandangan aneh, akhirnya gadis itu menghela nafas berat sambil berkata, "Ah, sudahlah... lupakan."

"Hm baiklah. Sebaiknya kita istirahat malam ini dan bersiap untuk misi besok," ucap Naruto, lalu dia memerintah kepada angota Alpha Team lainnya untuk berjaga secara bergantian.

_Weapon shop_ akhirnya menjadi tempat peristirahatan sementara.

**-SKK-**

**Konoha City, Japan, 15 June 1999**

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Malam telah berganti pagi. Embun-embun menetes dari ujung daun, jatuh dan meresap kedalam tanah. Burung-burung berterbangan, beberapa dari mereka di dominasi oleh burung gagak. Mereka bisa merasakan banyak daging tergeletak di tempat itu.

Sebuah weapon shop yang terletak di jalan utama itu sepertinya satu-satunya tempat sekumpulan orang yang tak terinfeksi oleh C-virus. Tentu saja, di sana ada Alpha Team bersama dua orang dari FBI dan DSO yang siap menjalani misi pagi ini. Seperti yang direncanakan, mereka sudah bersiap-siap.

Sebelum pergi menuju helikopter, Sasuke dan Sakura membeli perbekalan mereka untuk misi selanjutnya. Di dalam _weapon shop_ itu terdapat seorang pria bercadar dan memakai jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah berdiri. Ketika kedua orang itu mendekatinya, pria itu berkata, "_Welcome!_"

_Merchant_ bernama Kakuzu itu kemudian membuka sebuah benda berbentuk kotak –seperti ponsel model flip, namun transparan seperti kaca. Kemudian sinar hologram muncul dengan menu pilihan di dalamnya.

**Choose one:**

**-Weapon-**

** -Medicine-**

** -Skill-**

** -Selling-**

Sakura mulai memilih menu weapon dan memilih senjata yang cocok untuknya, akhirnya dia menjatuhkan pilihan pada sebuah _sniper_ –senjata dengan lingkup jarak jauh. _Sniper_ itu cukup ringan dengan _fire power_ besar, sebanding dengan harganya yang mahal –membuat uang Sakura terkuras habis. Sayang sekali di dalam menu _weapon_ tak menyediakan peluru dan tidak ada _upgrade_ senjata.

Setelah itu Sasuke mengambil alih, pemuda itu memencet menu _skill_. Di dalamnya banyak sekali keahlian yang bisa dibeli, namun masing-masing memiliki kelemahan. Seperti _skill_ "_Wild Shot_" akan meningkatkan _fire power_ namun senjata harus kehilangan laser-nya (laser digunakan untuk memfokuskan target), jadi pemilik _skill_ ini harus mempunyai fokus mata yang tinggi.

Sasuke memilih _skill Wild Shot_ yang menurutnya sangat menguntungkan. Setelah itu kedua anggota berbeda organisasi itu mengonfrimasi ketua Alpha Team –Uzumaki Naruto bahwa mereka sudah siap.

Dua buah helikopter sudah disiapkan di perempatan terbesar di Konoha City, tak jauh dari jalan utama. Mereka melewati jalan tanpa ada halangan sedikitpun. Entah kemana perginya zombie-zombie itu. Tapi di sisi lain ini sangat menguntungkan –mempercepat mereka menuju tempat laboratorium penelitian medis.

"Baiklah kalian akan kami turunkan di laboratorium. Beberapa Alpha Team akan bersama kalian dan sisanya kembali di _base camp_ untuk memantau. Mengerti?" ucap Naruto serius saat mereka sudah berada di dalam helikopter yang mengudara. Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Mengerti."

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Hai! Sora update cepet lagi, daripada chap ini disimpen terus di draft, kan kasihan... Sebenernya Sora udah siapin chap ini jauh2 hari, hehehe. Boleh minta review? *puppyeyes*

Wah, ternyata disini ga ada yang main Resident Evil 6 ya? ._. Yasudah lah...

Buat readers yang udah review maupun baca fic Sora chap kemarin, Sora ucapin thanks a lot!

* * *

**Next Chapter : Medical Research Laboratory**


	4. Chapter 3 : Medical Research Laboratory

**Chapter 3 : Medical Research Laboratory**

Pagi ini sektar pukul enam. Suara dua helikopter terdengar jelas di atas rumah sakit Konoha City. Pemandangan di bawah mereka selama mengudara sungguh miris. Zombie berkeliaran bebas dan menggigiti binatang –seperti anjing untuk makanan mereka karena tak ada lagi manusia yang masih hidup.

Salah satu dari dua helikopter itu mendarat di area parkir khusus. Ada sekitar lima orang yang turun dari sana. Tiga anggota Alpha Team, satu anggota FBI, dan sisanya agent spesial DSO.

Sang ketua Alpha Team berseru sebelum meninggalkan mereka, "Jangan sampai gagal!"

"Hn. Pasti, jangan meragukanku," balas Sasuke. Sangat kontras dengan jawaban anggota Alpha Team yang selalu menurut dan menghormati ketua. Ya, mungkin kalian akan berfikir Sasuke terlalu percaya diri, tapi dia memang profesional, hampir tak pernah gagal dalam misinya –sebab itulah pemuda itu menjadi agent spesial.

Tak lama kemudian dua helikopter itu tinggal landas dan pergi kembali ke base camp. Tinggalah lima orang yang akan menjalani misi. Mereka segera masuk di pintu utama rumah sakit yang sepi. Bahkan sampai langkah kaki mereka menggema.

Tap, tap, tap.

Salah satu anggota Alpha Team memimpin di depan, sedangkan sisanya paling belakang. Mereka harus melindungi dua orang penting yang ada di misi tersebut –Sasuke dan Sakura. Merekalah yang harus memegang misi, menemukan chip memori penelitian ilegal Madara.

Sakura merasa khawatir saat dirinya mendengar sesuatu dibalik salah satu pintu yang terletak di paling ujung koridor. Pintu besar itu terbuka secara paksa –sampai daun pintunya terpental jauh. Semua orang berkesiap, mengangkat senjata mereka.

BUKK.

Di sana seorang anggota –yang sepertinya Alpha Team itu terpelanting jauh setelah pintu terbuka. Umur pemuda itu berkisar 25 tahun, memiliki rambut merah, dan muka babyface. Pakaiannya merupakan seragam Alpha Team dengan tambahan syal bercorak kotak-kotak sebagai ciri khasnya. Dia memakai senjata _anti-material rifle._

Ciri dari senjata _anti-material rifle_ ini dikatakan mampu menembus semua musuh dengan konsep seperti _sniper_. Fungsi lainnya adalah _nightscope_ (keker) membuat objek menonjol dengan latar belakang menjadi gelap.

Anggota Alpha Team itu sepertinya membutuhkan bantuan karena di depannya sudah berdiri salah satu makhluk bioteror yang biasa disebut BOW. Makhluk besar itu seperti siput yang memiliki cangkang yang sangat keras dengan tubuh yang dilumuri oleh lendir berwarna hitam. Mempunyai empat mata sekaligus yang bisa memanjang, kadang kelopaknya terbuka dan menampakkan mata seorang manusia dengan warna yang menonjol –jingga kekuning-kuningan.

"Sasori-_senpai!_" teriak salah satu anggota Alpha Team yang berada di sisi Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka semua langsung berlari menghampiri pemuda bernama Sasori tersebut. Sakura sempat kaget mendengar nama pemuda itu.

"Eh? _Niichan?!_" seru Sakura melihat kakaknya yang sibuk menghadapi BOW. Sasori tak mengiraukannya dan mulai menyahut, "Cepat bantu aku!"

DRRRTTT...

Bunyi _riffle_ menggema di lorong rumah sakit. Semua sibuk menembaki siput itu. Sedangkan Sakura terdiam melihat kakaknya, kaget kenapa dia juga ada di sini. Sasori balas melirik Sakura. Dia menatap Sakura ketus.

"Hei bantu! Jangan diam saja!" perintahnya. Sakura pun membalas dengan gelagapan, "A-aku tak punya peluru."

"Hah... ya sudah, kita cari bersama. Alpha Team, aku serahkan padamu!" perintah pemuda itu lagi. Kemudian Sakura memimpin di depan –membuka setiap ruangan di rumah sakit. Sasori mengikutinya di belakang.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menemukan ruangan berisi box dari kayu yang sangat banyak –siap untuk dijamah. Sakura menendangi satu-persatu box itu dibantu oleh Sasori. Beberapa isi dari box itu adalah _pack_ peluru dengan warna abu-abu, bahkan tak cocok digunakan untuk semua jenis senjata Sakura.

"Itu khusus senjata milikku," jelas Sasori pendek. Kemudian pemuda itu menyambar peluru dari tangan Sakura dan mulai mengisi _anti-material rifle_-nya dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Membuat Sakura terkagum melihatnya.

Setelah gadis itu mengisi semua senjata miliknya, Sasori berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sakura, cuek dan terlihat arogan. Kontras sekali dengan sifat aslinya di dunia nyata. Tapi, Sakura memang banyak tahu tentang kakaknya itu –dia akan bersikap dingin pada orang yang belum dikenalnya.

"Tunggu Sasori-_niichan!_" Sakura berjalan cepat menyusul Sasori. Pemuda itu menyahut, "Apa aku mengenalmu? Jangan panggil aku kakak."

Benar kan, batin Sakura. Dia menghela nafas panjang sambil merogoh kantung celananya.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, anggota FBI yang bekerjasama dengan Alpha Team dan DSO dalam menjalankan misi tentang bioterorisme," ucap Sakura sambil menunjukkan identitasnya di dompet berbahan kulit.

"Oh! Kau Sakura? Aku tak menyangka kau masih muda sekali! Aku Akasuna Sasori, senior di Alpha Team," balasnya. Sasori tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Sakura erat. Sakura mengeriyit heran mendengar marga kakaknya yang berubah –Akasuna. Tapi ya sudahlah...

"Ahaha... baiklah, sebaiknya kita kembali membantu Sasuke dan lainnya," kata Sakura diawali dengan tawa canggung, Sasori memang tempramental seperti dirinya –cepat merubah _mood_ dan suasana dalam kurun waktu satu detik.

Sakura kembali berjalan memimpin dengan Sasori di belakangnya. Ketika mereka sampai di tempat BOW, semua anggota Alpha Team tewas, hanya menyisakan Sasuke seorang. Sakura mulai menembaki siput itu dengan _sniper_ namun dicegah oleh Sasuke.

"Berhenti! Itu percuma," ucap Sasuke singkat. Kemudian pemuda itu menjelaskan bagaimana cara mengalahkan BOW tersebut. Mereka harus menunggu sampai kelopak mata siput itu terbuka, tapi keempat mata itu takkan terbuka secara bersamaan. Jadi mereka harus cepat menghancurkan semua matanya dan retakan kecil akan muncul di cangkang BOW.

"Kalau begitu caranya, peluru kita akan habis," balas Sasori, jika hanya retakan kecil akan memakan waktu lama untuk hancur sebelum mereka kehabisan peluru. Dan parahnya BOW itu juga takkan tinggal diam. Mata-matanya terus menyerang –menyodok atau melempar benda dan orang-orang yang menghalanginya.

Tiba-tiba Sasori mendapatkan ide. Dia mengajak Sasuke dan Sakura untuk menggiring BOW kearah tempat parkir. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi mereka bertiga berlari sambil menghindari serangan BOW yang terus mengikuti. Sampai akhirnya mereka di tempat parkir. Di sana sudah ada mobil Sasori dengan dua set _gatling gun. Gatling gun _adalah senjata yang memiliki batasan waktu atau biasa disebut _over heat_, namun bisa digunakan lagi tanpa khawatir kehabisan peluru.

Sasori mulai mengambil posisi sebagai sopir, Sasuke dan Sakura segera menyiapakan diri mereka dengan _gatling gun_.

DRRRTTT...

Mereka berdua mulai menembaki mata BOW sambil menghindari serangannya. Mobil itu berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang di sekitar area parkir. Sampai pada akhirnya cangkang siput itu hampir pecah. Untuk saat ini, matanya lebih sulit untuk ditembak karena membuka-menutup secara teratur namun cepat, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura kewalahan.

SETT-BRAKK.

Dengan cepat siput itu menyerang mereka dengan matanya –menghantam mobil sampai remuk dan meledak. Namun mereka bertiga masih hidup karena sempat melompat dari mobil. Kali ini Sakura terluka, dia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah di sudut bibirnya, tak sanggup berdiri.

BOW itu lagi-lagi menyerang. Serangannya tertuju kearah Sakura yang sedang lengah. Sakura tak tahu apa kelanjutannya, yang jelas dia akan segera mati.

Mati di dunia ini sama dengan mati di dunia nyata.

DUK-SRAKK.

Mata Sakura semakin mengabur. Suliet seseorang mendorong dirinya dan berhasil menghindari serangan BOW itu. Kemudian Sakura berusaha terus bertahan –menahan matanya agar tidak menutup. Orang yang berhasil menolongnya itu menyeret tubuhnya sambil menembaki BOW.

Sasuke hanya bisa menggunakan _riffle_ saat BOW itu mendekati, dia pun juga melemah, tak bisa menggendong tubuh Sakura yang berada di pangkuannya, posisi mereka setengah berbaring dengan kaki Sasuke yang terluka.

"Bertahanlah, Sakura..." lirih Sasuke sambil terus menembaki BOW menggunakan _skill Wild Shot_.

Saat BOW kembali menyerang lagi, Sasori tiba-tiba muncul –melompat di depan mereka yang dilambatkan dengan gerakan _slow motion, _dia menembaki mata siput tersebut. Senjata andalannya anti-material rifle benar-benar menolong keadaan, ditambah kemampuan fokus dan kecepatan Sasori yang hebat itu_._

DUM

Tembakan terakhir menimbulkan efek besar pada cangkang BOW yang menjadi pecah berkeping-keping. Siput tersebut meleleh seperti es dan akhirnya menyisakan manusia yang sekarat di dalamnya. Ternyata dia adalah korban dari Madara yang dijadikan BOW.

Pria itu berjarak sekitar lima meter dari mereka bertiga. Sakura membelalakan matanya melihat siapa pria itu. Kizashi Haruno!

"A-ayah..!" panggil Sakura sesaat sebelum dia menutup matanya –tak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura yang pingsan.

Sasori mendekati pria itu, sepertinya dia ingin angkat bicara. Setelah cukup dekat dengannya, pemuda berumur 25 tahun itu berjongkok dengan satu lutut menyentuh aspal area parkir.

"Katakan apa yang kau ketahui!" perintah Sasori tegas. Pria itu menjawab dengan terbata-bata karena kematian yang mendekat.

"Khh... pa-pasti kau anggota –akhh, Alpha Team yang terkenal itu, Akasuna Sasori," pria itu menjawab kemudian tertawa sambil menahan sakit.

"Jangan berbasa-basi denganku."

"Arghhh!" Kizashi menggerang karena sakitnya yang luar biasa. Pakaian ilmuwannya pun lusuh dan tubuhnya dibalut lendir berwarna hitam hasil dari mutasinya.

"Se-semua ada di ruangan rahasia lantai 7..." Kizashi menggerang kesakitan lagi sesaat sebelum dia mati.

**-SKK-**

Hari sudah menginjak malam. Burung-burung hantu bersuara dengan nada teratur. Langit yang tak mendung memperlihatkan bintang berkelap-kelip. Rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha City mempunyai tujuh lantai. Dari lantai ke empat sampai enam adalah ruang perawatan pasien. Di salah satu ruangan lantai enam itulah dua orang pemuda dan satu gadis beristirahat disana.

Posisi membahayakan tentunya untuk Sakura, apalagi Sasori bukan kakaknya di dunia ini, sedangkan Sasuke baru dikenalnya beberapa hari. Namun mereka terlihat sangat santai dengan keadaan begini.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu sudah siuman beberapa jam yang lalu dan dia sudah diberi pertolongan pertama, tubuhnya sudah membaik malam ini. Sasuke sibuk membalutkan kakinya dengan perban, kemudian dia menyemprotkan _first aid spray_ di sekujur tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sasori sedang mengecek senjata kesayangannya.

"Kurasa kalian sudah membaik. Aku akan pergi sekarang," ucap Sasori tiba-tiba. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya di kasur. Menghampiri dan memegang tangan Sasori yang sudah bersiap pergi.

Sasori terdiam tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Sakura memohon, "Jangan pergi, _Niichan_..."

Sasori menoleh kebelakang, "Aku ada misi lain disini. Jadi harus pergi, maaf."

Setelah berkata demikian, Sasori melepas genggaman Sakura dan meninggalkan mereka. Gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum miris dan berguman pelan, "Jaga dirimu Sasori-_niichan._"

"Kau suka padanya?" tanya Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Aku sayang dia. Karena Sasori adalah kakakku!" seru Sakura. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Hn. Ingatanmu masih–"

"Tidak!" Sakura menggeleng seolah mengetahui hal apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke selanjutnya. Gadis itu kembali berseru, "Sekarang hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang kupunya di dunia ini! Ibuku menjadi zombie, Ayahku diubah menjadi monster! Sasuke... hiks."

Melihat Sakura yang menangis itupun membuat Sasuke tak tega melihatnya, merasa kasihan dan juga... entahlah, hanya saja dia ingin melindungi gadis itu dari keterpurukannya, agar dia memperlihatkan senyum manis itu lagi. Dengan sekali gerakan, pemuda itu merengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Menenangkan gadis itu.

Hangat...

**-SKK-**

Malam ini semakin larut. Sekitar pukul setengah 12 malam. Salah satu bangunan di Konoha –rumah sakit memiliki sebuah laborat di lantai paling atas. Hanya sedikit saja orang yang tau dan tentunya mereka adalah anak buah dari Madara.

Dua insan berbeda itu melintasi lorong lantai tujuh dengan hati-hati. Lumayan banyak zombie yang ada disini, mereka semua adalah ilmuwan yang melakukan praktek di laboratorium, kadang mereka menemukan emas di dalam kopor atau uang hasil membunuh Gigas dan Lingua. Sasuke memang sudah mengetahui ruangan ini dari Sasori sebelum Sakura siuman.

Karena perbekalan mereka menipis, mereka pun menemui _merchant_ dengan kostum yang sama namun rambutnya bewarna biru dan dia adalah wanita bernama Konan. Konan itupun berkata, "_Welcome!_"

Wanita itu kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan alat seperti yang dilakukan Kakuzu –_merchant_ lainnya. Sinar hologram itu muncul dengan menu yang sama. Mereka pun menjual emas yang didapat, membeli beberapa _first aid spray_, dan Sakura membeli _skill "Zombie Hunter"_.

_Zombie Hunter_ adalah _skill_ yang dapat digunakan untuk mengalahkan zombie atau makhluk lainnya kalau pemakainya sedang dikepung. Jadi sekali tendang atau meninju, pemakainya dapat mengalahkan beberapa zombie sekaligus, bahkan _skill_ ini memungkinkan pemakainya melawan zombie tanpa senjata. Tentu saja _skill_ ini memiliki kelemahan, yaitu lebih cepat lelah jika terlalu sering memakainya.

Akhirnya mereka mengakhiri perjual-belian itu dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Kedua insan FBI dan DSO memasuki sebuah koridor yang lain setelah mereka menemukan key card di salah satu ruangan. Sakura menggesekkan kunci itu ke sisi kiri pintu. Seketika pintu terbuka secara otomatis. Baru beberapa langkah memasuki koridor itu, tiba-tiba dari ujung koridor muncul sinar laser merah mendekati mereka.

"Kita harus hati-hati!" ucap Sakura dibalas anggukan Sasuke. Mereka pun berlari mendekati laser itu. Ketika jarak cukup dekat, secara bersamaan mereka melakukan _sliding,_ mengambil celah yang ada di bagian bawahnya.

SRETT

"Wah.. Sasuke, tadi itu benar-benar–"

"Jangan lengah."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar balasan Sasuke, dan saat itulah laser kembali muncul dari belakang dengan pola yang berbeda –lebih rumit, ada dua tahap, laser pola pertama celah di atas dan yang selanjutnya celah berada di bawah. Mereka melakukan gerakan yang sama lagi –salto kebelakang. Jarak antara laser pertama dan kedua tidak cukup renggang sehingga membuat mereka hampir saja terkena sinarnya. Nyaris.

Di ujung lorong itu ada sebuah pintu dengan sisi kanan kirinya terdapat tabung berbahan kaca yang bersinar. Laser ini akan terus muncul jika tidak dipecahkan. Mereka pun segera berlari mendekati tabung. Di belakang mereka sudah ada pola yang sangat rumit –berpola kotak-kotak kecil, tak ada celah yang cukup –bahkan kalau bisa hanya tangan mereka saja yang selamat.

Parahnya laser itu juga cukup cepat mendekati mereka. Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga menyusul Sasuke yang ada di depan. Sasuke pun mengandeng tangannya seolah memberi semangat pada Sakura. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis lalu berkata, "Hn, kau bisa."

Jarak laser itu sudah mencapai setengah meter.

PRANG

Dengan tendangan yang bersamaan, tabung itupun pecah dan laser yang ada di belakang mereka mati seketika. Hampir saja, padahal jarak mereka hanya menyisahkan beberapa centi. Jika terkena laser itu, mereka akan mati. Keberuntungan masih memihak mereka.

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Pintu di depan mereka pun terbuka secara otomatis lagi. Kali ini bukan koridor namun sebuah ruangan dengan banyak sekali monitor dan alat-alat entah apa namanya itu.

Mereka berdua mencari-cari dimana chip memori itu berada. Selama hampir 30 menit mencari, mereka tak menemukan benda yang dimaksud, namun Sakura malah menemukan sebuah kaset. Kemudian mereka menyetelnya di salah satu monitor ruangan.

Isinya tentang sebuah petunjuk bahwa Madara berada di Ame City sekarang bersama dengan chip yang dibawanya. Dia sudah meninggalkan Konoha City tak lama sebelum menginjeksi salah satu bawahannya –Kizashi Haruno menjadi BOW. Mengetahui itu Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Ck, sial!"

_**To Be Continue**_

*BOW : Bio Organic Weapon

*Merchant : pedagang

*Lingua : monster dengan lidah silinder yang panjang, tubuh tak berkulit

*Gigas : monster raksasa seperti orang obesitas.

**Author's Note :**

Nee... Coba tebak Sasori jadi siapa? Piers Nivans! (yang liat RE 6 pasti tau XD) sekarang udah keliatan kan Akatsuki perannya apa? Pedagang #hohoho, dan mereka cuma dapet 1 dialog. #lol

Gomen ne Sora telat update *ojigi* ini terjadi karena Sora kehabisan pulsa modem T_T #gaknanya. Makasih buat semuanya yang sudah review maupun baca fanfic di chap kemarin dan chap ini! Hontou ni arigatou!

By the way, bagaimana untuk chap ini? Write down on review box!

Jaa!

**Next chapter : Ame City**


End file.
